Mission to Nadeshiko no Sato
by Hazelleen
Summary: Crack-Pair. Catatan perjalanan pasangan Uchiha mengikuti ide gila Uzumaki Naruto SHBF#5 #Fanon. DLDR/Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pairing: SasuHina

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..^^

.

.

Naruto ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan trakat perdamaian dan kerjasama. Lokasi yang mereka tuju adalah Nadeshiko no Sato. Dan Naruto meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menemaninya dalam misi ini.

Seluruh desa tersebut berisi kunoichi tangguh sehingga sulit bagi pria untuk masuk ke desa mereka tanpa terlibat pertarungan. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menyamar sebagai wanita untuk bertemu Shizuka-sama, pemimpin mereka yang mengenali Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat jengah setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, "Aku menolak. Teknik untuk bermulut manis pada wanita tidak termasuk dalam _nindo_ -ku. Apalagi menyamar sebagai wanita."

Naruto memasang wajah memelas sambil memohon, "Aku butuh teman seperjalanan untuk misi ini, sebagai bukti kalau aku tidak berbuat hal aneh di belakang Sakura. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Sakura, tetapi-" Naruto terlihat ragu melanjutkan pembahasannya.

Sasuke terlihat serba salah, bagaimanapun Naruto sudah pernah membantunya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Sakura dan Naruto sering terlihat bertengkar di depan umum karena hal-hal kecil menjelang pernikahan mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, " _Wakatta_ , tapi aku ingin membawa Hinata. Pengetahuannya bisa diandalkan jika harus menyamar sebagai wanita." Jawaban yang tentu saja mendapat seringaian lebar penuh rasa terima kasih dari Naruto.

.

.

Mereka bertiga menuju Mizu no Kuni (Land-of-Water) untuk membeli perlengkapan dan baju sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Nadeshiko. Sasuke dan Hinata tetap bersikap profesional menjalani misi ini layaknya shinobi. Hinata meminta mereka untuk melakukan _jutsu_ pengubah. Sasuke berubah menjadi gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, sementara Naruto seperti biasa berubah menjadi gadis manis berambut pirang dengan dua kuncir. Kedua gadis jadi-jadian itu memiliki tinggi dan postur yang mirip Hinata supaya muat dengan baju yang dipilihkannya.

Naruto dengan usilnya menggoda Sasuke, "Oi, _Teme_! sudah menjadi wanita pun, wajahmu tetap kaku dan tidak bersahabat. Wanita itu baru tampak cantik dan menarik kalau sering tersenyum. Benarkan, Hinata- _chan_?"

Bahu Hinata bergetar hebat setelah mendengar kalimat itu, ia berjuang keras menahan tawanya apalagi harus mendandani Sasuke yang memasang wajah cemberut sepanjang sesi mencoba baju. "Kau jangan ikut-ikutan Hinata. Kau ini membela siapa sih?" ucap Sasuke dengan urat kesal bermunculan di pelipisnya. " _G-gomen ne_." balas Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka sepakat memberi _nickname_ baru untuk kedua gadis tersebut, Naruko dan Setsuko.

Hinata mengikat kuncir ekor kuda tinggi di rambut Setsuko, kemudian memberi bedak, melukis alis dan terakhir menyapukan sedikit pemerah bibir. Hasilnya membuat Naruko bersiul karena Setsuko tampil memukau dengan _kimono_ berwarna hitam dengan hiasan sulur daun putih di bagian lengan dan bawah _kimono_ , memiliki pesona misterius dengan sorot mata tajam walaupun tanpa senyuman di wajah. Naruko sendiri memilih _kimono_ berwarna cerah dengan motif bunga abstrak di lengan kimono yang sesuai dengan rambut pirangnya.

Setsuko tampak kesal, dengan _Sharingan_ yang aktif ia mengancam Naruko, "Awas kau, _dobe_! Kalau kejadian ini sempat tersebar di Konoha, kupastikan kau tidak bisa keluar dari _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ dan nama Uzumaki lenyap dari muka bumi." Naruko segera mengangguk dengan cepat, sementara Hinata mengelus punggung Setsuko untuk menenangkannya.

Mereka lanjut mencoba berbagai jenis kombinasi _yukata_ dan pakaian _kunoichi_ untuk memudahkan penyamaran mereka.

.

.

Desa Nadeshiko tersembunyi di tengah hutan belantara, terletak di atas tiga perbukitan dengan tebing terjal yang terhubung oleh jembatan satu sama lain. Hal tersebut tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka.

Keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada _shinobi_ Konoha. Pemimpin Nadeshiko no Sato sedang tidak ada di tempat, sehingga kedua _shinobi_ tidak termasuk Hinata harus bertahan sehari lagi dengan penyamaran mereka di tengah desa yang seluruhnya dihuni oleh _kunoichi_.

Sebuah tantangan tersendiri bagi Setsuko dan Naruko karena sejauh mata memandang semua toilet dan pemandian umum hanya bertuliskan kanji " _Onna_ (wanita)". Walaupun mereka sedang menyamar sebagai wanita, tidak semua kebiasaan wanita dipahami oleh mereka. Lagipula mereka perlu waktu untuk memulihkan chakra mereka sebelum lanjut menggunakan _jutsu_ pengubah.

Mereka sengaja menyewa _private ryokan_ supaya bisa melepaskan penyamaran tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan . Sang pemilik mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar mereka memesan _ryokan_ yang memiliki dua kamar terpisah. "Kalian semuanya wanita, mengapa harus memesan kamar yang berbeda?" Naruko tertawa canggung sambil menjelaskan, "Aha-haha… karena aku punya kebiasaan buruk saat tidur, sehingga kedua temanku sebaiknya di kamar terpisah."

Setelah meletakkan bawaan mereka di kamar masing-masing, Naruko dan Setsuko terlebih dahulu menuju ke _onsen_ di penginapan tersebut, karena mereka gerah akibat tidak terbiasa mengenakan pakaian wanita. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika pintu _onsen_ dibuka, mereka disuguhi pemandangan banyak wanita telanjang. Ternyata _onsen_ tersebut dibuka untuk umum sehingga wajar bila diserbu oleh para kunoichi yang selesai bertugas.

Setsuko terperangah dengan wajah merah padam sementara Naruko tanpa sadar mimisan, keduanya segera berhamburan keluar dari tempat itu diiringi tatapan aneh para wanita di dalamnya, toh sama-sama wanita kenapa harus malu seperti itu?

Setsuko sudah tidak tahan lagi, begitu sampai di kamarnya dan Hinata, ia langsung kembali ke wujud semula. Hinata yang masih di dalam ruangan itu terkesiap melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam.

"Tidak bisa masuk ke _onsen_ sekarang, terlalu banyak wanita." Ucapnya frustasi.

Hinata yang mengerti situasinya tanpa sadar bertanya, "Sasuke-kun melihat mereka-"

"Tentu saja."

Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti berdetak. Ada rasa sedih dan cemburu karena pengakuan sang suami barusan. Kekecewaan terpancar dari wajahnya dan Hinata tampak murung.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata, segera meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya. Dengan sedikit sentakan, sang istri sudah jatuh dalam pelukannya. Namun Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, menolak memandang Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang suami.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, dan dengan sebelah tangan sedikit memaksa wajah Hinata agar menatap matanya. "Jarang-jarang kau bersikap seperti ini, Hinata. Ternyata kau bisa cemburu juga." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata, _ah kenapa suaminya begitu mudah membaca pikirannya?_ Ia merasa malu karena bertingkah layaknya anak kecil, padahal mereka juga dalam situasi terdesak dan tidak nyaman.

"Aku ini pria normal, Hinata. Karena itulah aku mengajakmu supaya diriku tetap waras dalam situasi tidak terduga seperti ini. Seharusnya Naruto mengajak Sakura, tapi mereka sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini padahal pernikahan mereka sudah dekat. Mereka berdua bagaikan saudara bagiku, dan aku hanya ingin membantu."

Ada jeda panjang diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya Hinata memecahkan keheningan. "Sakura sedang terkena sindrom pranikah. Seharusnya semua akan kembali normal setelah acara pernikahan selesai."

"Hm, kita tidak sampai bertengkar seperti itu."

"Itu karena persiapan kita terlalu singkat dan acaranya pun sederhana. Pernikahan Naruto-Sakura banyak melibatkan tamu dari lintas Negara, wajar kalau semua harus terlihat sempurna dan sesuai harapan mereka berdua."

"Acara pernikahan kita sepertinya jauh dari harapanmu."

"Ya" ucap Hinata dengan ragu-ragu, "memang berbeda dengan harapanku dulu, tapi setelah kupikir ulang ada banyak kekurangan," mata Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca, "karena dalam harapanku sebelumnya tidak ada Sasuke-kun disana dan sekarang dirimulah yang paling penting."

Sasuke mendekapnya erat dan mencium dahi Hinata. "Kau tahu, Hinata. Aku bukan orang yang bisa bermulut manis, aku akan berkata jujur kepadamu apapun itu, walaupun ucapanku akan menyakitimu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah teman hidupku sampai kapanpun."

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto di kamar yang berbeda, sementara Hinata meninggalkan penginapan untuk mencari bahan makanan yang akan diolah nantinya. Lebih mudah bagi Hinata untuk bergerak bebas di tengah desa daripada mereka berdua.

Sebuah pemandangan yang janggal bila melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang terkenal hiperaktif itu telentang di tatami dan terlihat kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk Sakura-chan? Sepertinya aku terlalu egois memaksakan cintaku kepadanya."

"Keh, kau tetap menyedihkan, Usuratonkachi. Kalau kau tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura, tidak akan ada orang lain lagi yang bisa melakukannya."

Ada jeda cukup panjang diantara mereka sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian, tapi kau bisa bersabar dengan temperamenku sampai hari ini dan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang kulakukan di masa lalu, seharusnya kau bisa menghadapi Sakura."

"Sakura itu jauh lebih baik daripada diriku. Percaya dirilah sedikit, berikan kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk membuktikannya."

Ucapan Sasuke yang tegas dan _straight to the point_ , bagaikan tamparan keras bagi Naruto sekaligus memberikan kelegaan luar biasa dalam hatinya. Matanya terlihat berbinar dengan pencerahan yang didapatnya.

"Kau benar, _Teme_. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

"Hn."

.

.

Menjelang makan malam, mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruangan Naruto, semua percakapan didominasi oleh suara nyaring Naruto yang bercerita tentang pertemuan dan pertarungannya dengan Shizuka gara-gara janji yang dibuat oleh mendiang Jiraiya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar, ' _Tidak disangka si dobe ini pernah menolak lamaran wanita.'_

Saat Hinata memasuki ruangan dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk mereka bertiga, Sasuke tidak segan menyusul Hinata untuk membantunya . Sepertinya kehidupan mandiri Sasuke sebagai _nuke-nin_ masih membekas sehingga pria itu tidak menunggu untuk dilayani, namun dengan sadar berbagi tugas dengan Hinata.

Naruto diam-diam memperhatikan, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak banyak berbicara namun tindakan mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain. Hal ini membuat Naruto mendadak merindukan sosok Sakura dan berharap seandainya gadis berambut pink itu bergabung bersama mereka. Suasana makan malam yang hangat menimbulkan kesan mendalam bagi ketiga orang di ruangan itu. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah satu sama lain namun bisa berbaur dengan akrab dan harmonis.

Bagi Sasuke dan Naruto yang yatim piatu sejak kecil, persahabatan mereka lebih kental daripada saudara kandung. Tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi kakak atau adik, ikatan yang mereka miliki terasa seperti keluarga walaupun tanpa hubungan darah.

Sayangnya acara makan malam mereka terganggu oleh kepungan para kunoichi. Sasuke segera menarik Hinata untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Hinata sendiri sudah mengeluarkan _Byakugan_. Naruto juga memasang _battle stance_ -nya.

Kunoichi yang lain, walaupun dalam posisi siaga, semuanya terlihat merona merah karena melihat dua makhluk tampan di dalam _ryokan_.

"Berani-beraninya pria menyusup ke tempat ini." ucap salah satu kunoichi senior yang suaranya dikenali Naruto. "Kami mendapat laporan ada pengunjung yang bertingkah aneh di penginapan dan _onsen_. Tunjukkan identitas kalian!"

"Kau Tokiwa- _san_ ,kan?"

"Naruto- _dono_?"

Suasana yang tadinya tegang perlahan mencair karena Tokiwa mengenali Naruto.

"Oh, kau membawa kandidat lain untuk menantang Shizuka-sama dan menikahinya? Si rambut hitam ini terlihat meyakinkan dan kuat, bagaimana dengan si rambut panjang di belakangnya, apakah dia juga pria yang menyamar?

Baik Sasuke dan Hinata menatap Tokiwa dengan horor, tanpa sadar menjawab berbarengan,

"Dia istriku." / "Aku istrinya."

"Ja-jangan salah paham, kami hanya mengantarkan gulungan ini kepada Shizuka-san." Naruto buru-buru meluruskan permasalahannya. Setelah sekian tahun berlalu, Tokiwa masih semangat mencarikan calon pendamping untuk Shizuka.

Trakat perdamaian itu tersampaikan dengan baik kepada Shizuka, dan ketiga ninja Konoha tersebut pamit meninggalkan Nadeshiko no Sato.

Shizuka menatap kepergian Naruto dan rekannya dengan penuh kekaguman, "Kapan ya desa kita bisa berkembang seperti Konohagakure? Mereka memiliki _shinobi_ yang setia pada desanya dan menikahi pasangannya atas dasar cinta."

Tokiwa hanya tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin kita perlu mencoba menyusup ke desa mereka untuk mencari jawabannya."

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi, Sasuke memasang wajah tidak bersahabat sepanjang perjalanan karena semua usaha penyamaran mereka sia-sia, dan merutuki dirinya karena mau saja mengikuti saran Naruto.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, _Dobe_. Katakan pada Kakashi kalau aku mengambil cuti seminggu." Suara Sasuke mendadak memecahkan keheningan.

"Eeeh? Jadi kau tidak pulang ke Konoha?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke negeri Onsen bersama Hinata,"

"Kau mesum juga, _Teme._ "

"Berisik! Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah mengikuti ide gilamu!"

"Aku bisa meminjamkan koleksi Icha-Ichaku jika kau mau." Bisik Naruto supaya tidak terdengar oleh Hinata.

Jawaban yang sukses dihadiahi tendangan dari Sasuke yang naik pitam dengan wajah merah padam, "Enyah kau, _Dobe_! Menjauh dariku."

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua, sedikit tidak percaya dengan keberuntungannya karena diajak berlibur mendadak bersama Sasuke. Dan yang tidak kalah serunya, Hinata berhasil mengabadikan momen foto diambilnya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua.

Selembar foto dengan wajah Setsuko yang cantik namun terlihat galak karena sedang beradu mulut dengan Naruko yang tersenyum lebar nan jahil.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 **Di sebuah penginapan negeri Onsen**

"Sasuke-kun, _Icha-icha paradise_ itu buku apa?"

 _'Kami-sama, mengapa orang sepolos ini bisa selamat dari perang shinobi ke-empat?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Jangan biarkan _Dobe_ mengkontaminasi dirimu."

"A-ano, aku dititipi buku ini oleh Kakashi-san sebelum berangkat."

"..." Sasuke merasakan pelipisnya sedikit berkedut.

 _'Kakashi sialan berniat meracuni istriku dengan hobi mesumnya? Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti.'_ _  
_

Sasuke melempar buku itu ke sembarang arah setelah melihat judulnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu isinya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum penuh arti.

Hinata terlihat ragu dan mengangguk pelan.

'"Kita ke _onsen_ sekarang juga."

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu… Kya~"

.

.

 **OWARI**


End file.
